An embodiment relates generally to lane marker detection of a vehicle road using light-based sensing technology.
Lane marker detection is used either to alert a vehicle driver of the presence of road lane markers in the vehicle driving path, or to provide the feasible driving area constraint for route planning in autonomous driving. The issue is that most systems utilize a vision-based system such as a camera to analyze the captured image. Such vision-based systems are susceptible to incorrectly distinguishing lane markers due to the lighting conditions, shadows from trees and buildings, or poorly painted or warn lane markers. Furthermore, vision based systems are typically challenged by certain situations such sharp curves in the road.